Supernatural Life : Amity Park Mysteries Exculisive
by Ethan Demas
Summary: They've been friends since they were small, suddenly there was an accident and his best friend becomes distant. Meanwhile the forgotten family has mysteries of their own and not everybody in Amity Park are what they seem. Mysteries seem to lie around every corner waiting to be uncovered. Jazz even gets a love interest, but why is this all so confusing to a certain Phantom and bully


**An Idea of myne i couldnt get out of my head. Sorry but exams are under way and i wound be updating frequently until 9 June's time.**

**I dont own... ANYTHING**

He started punching the bag hanging in the home gym, his hits were powerful, swift and accurate. There were emotions bubbling underneath his calm visage, trying to show on his face. He couldn't believe what had happened the past year. He lost his best friend and brother, not to death but to secrets, and ghosts started to appear more frequently.

In an effort to protect him and his friend, he had asked his friend's parents' weapons to train with. They had gladly accepted and built him a battle suite. The suite was much like the red huntress' but the most notable difference was the colour. His suite was black with green veined circuitry running across it. His weapons of choice was also different from the red huntress, instead of using only guns and grenades, he used a black katana that faintly glowed gold.

The first few months had been good, he had helped the resident ghostly hero to save people. That all came crashing down when he started to notice a few things, like Sam and Tucker always being around Phantom and him using a FenTech™ Ghost Containment Thermos. Something in his mind started to scream at him and warning bells flared, but he had ignored it.

Dash growled and he increased the speed of his punches and kicks. His combinations along with his strength made him a great fighter, but none of that mattered to him anymore. He had finally put the dots together and he almost laughed at how stupid he was. A straight A student with his lowest grade being an A - because he forgot to study the day before as a result of ghost hunting.

A thin layer of sweat covered his chest and forehead. With his senses as sharp as a cat's Dash heard a familiar echo of footsteps coming towards the gym. He ignored the person and continued to attack the punching bag viciously, when he heard a sigh, he increased is already fast paced action even more.

"You should stop pushing yourself so hard, you're going to tear a muscle."

"Like you would care."

"I do! It's just hard for me right now, I'm sorry I pushed you away bro."

"So you came here to apologize?" he sneered at the person

"Yes, I am really sorry Dash, I just don't want anybody to get hurt because of me!"

"You're such an idiot Danny! Do you know how worried your sister and have been? You go home with bruises and cut visible for the world to see and we don't know where you got them! Why won't you just tell us what's wrong?"

"I-I I can't… I'm sorry."

"If you're sorry, you would have seen that we are hurting because you chose to abandon us." Dash shouted as he threw a punch against the punching bag. The amount of force he put in the hit caused his had to go sailing right thru the material of the punching bag. "Why don't you trust us?"

"I do trust you guys, I trust you with my life… I just need time to figure this out."

"We gave you two years' worth of time, but you just push us further and further away! Still you want more time, I don't even know why I bothered to partner up with you for all those projects anymore."

"Dash, I am sorry. I didn't know it would affect you like this."

"That's BULLSHIT DANNY! YOU FUCKING KNOW THAT!" Dash shouted as he rounded on his friend. "Do you know how many times I had to go over to your house to help Jazz sleep? Do you know that I have to lie to your parents when I go over to your place now?"

Danny turned around and walked out the door, but stopped a few meters down the hall. "I'm sorry, I swear I will make this right with you guys." He whispered before he left the house.

Dash sat down on the bench in the room and ran a hand thru his head. ´_Why did things have to be so difficult? You can tell me when you're ready Danny.'_ Dash stood up and went to the bathroom, taking his clothes off as he walked. He opened the taps and adjusted it to the right temperature and got in the shower, the hot water soothing his aching body.

"Ugh, I shouldn't have trained so hard." He grumbled to himself.

He tried to wash his back, but pain shot thru his arms and he grunted. Suddenly a hand took the sponge and washed his back. He sighed, he knew who it was but let the person wash his back.

"You should be more careful, I know you get mad that he doesn't tell you his secret Dash." The person said.

"I know, it's just hard you know? I'll wait for him to tell me, but it disappoints me to know he would much rather trust Sam and Tucker." He said.

"I know what you mean."

"How's training with your powers going?"

"Great, I'm not as great as my Grandmother, but I'm getting better. How about you, -Angels-Son.?"

"I am getting better at controlling it you wicthiness."

Suddenly she turned him around in looked into his eyes, she could see the emotions beneath the surface, the feelings of betrayal and yet, the warm love that radiates from it. She kissed him and he responded by pulling her closer, getting her clothes wet. She shrieked and he laughed.

"Sorry, did I get you wet Jazzy-pants?" he asked with a laugh.

She pouted at him, he smiled. He loved it when she pouted, it made her look so cute. He pulled her close for another kiss and she responded, she grinned and flicked her tongue across his lips and he gasped. Taking the opening she began to explore his mouth with her tongue, earning a soft moan from him. After a few moments, he pulled back and gasped for air, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"Jazz…" he said softly

She only smiled at him, and walked out. She knew somebody was hot in the pants right now, but they were only teens and not ready for that yet. With a snap of her fingers the water was dried from her clothes and her hair.

Dash/Shadow's POV

The Red huntress was a pain in the butt, she was chasing phantom again and I had to go stop the two from killing each other… Well mostly her killing Danny again, or a bit more than he already is… I sighed as I grabbed her guns and pulled her back.

"When will you stop chasing him?" I asked exasperatedly

"When that ghost is dead! Shouldn't you be doing the same?" She yelled

"No, and you can't kill what's already dead." I retorted. Sometimes Valarie could be such a pain in the ass.

"Well, then I will wipe him from existence."

"Danny, go… Look Red, has he ever attacked you before?" She shook her head and I continued "Do you think it might be because he isn't evil?"

"All ghosts are evil! Ask the Fentons."

"Really? Now what was Danielle?"

"She's different! She's a halfa, half human!"

"She was made from Phantoms's DNA, what does that make him then?" I shot back. Her eyes widened at the thought.

"Y-y-you mean he's just like her?"

"Yes, how else did she get the way she is?"

"I have to think about something." She said and shoved me off of her. She looked at me for a minute before she jumped on her hover board and flew away.

I made my way to a bathroom using the cloaking device in the suite where I pushed the button on my wristwatch and became Dash again. I walked from the Nasty Burger to the Fenton's home, before I got up the stairs, Danny rushed out the door. I only stared as his figure for a while before I walked in the house.

"Hey Dashie my boy!" Jack Greeted me.

"Hey Uncle Jack, why'd Danny rush out earlier?"

"He said he had forgotten that he had to meet up with Sam and Tucker at Sam's." then Jack grinned and a look flashed across his face, but I didn't have time to recognize that look. "Soooo, Dashie, come to say hi to Jazzy again are we?"

"Uh… I just wanted to ask her about something in my history book report."

"Suuure, just don't be too loud." Jack said and winked before disappearing into the kitchen.

I felt my face go red with embarrassment at what Uncle Jack just implied. He shook my head, ridding myself of the thoughts of the shower this morning. I loved Jazz, they knew that, but they also knew we wouldn't do THAT just yet. I'd wait for Jazz to want to do THAT and then even wait a little while before we do IT. I guess Danny being so distant was good for something after all…

"I gotta start saying 'have sex' rather than say 'do THAT' or 'do IT'…" I muttered under my breath.

I didn't notice Jazz until I heard her say "I would want you to, but I am waiting for you to be ready." Softly but audible to me.

"You-you read my mind?!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to…" she said quickly

"It's nothing, I wouldn't keep secrets from you. It's not like your parents don't know what I am or that they don't accept their white witch daughter." I said casually

"Yah, Danny's the only one who doesn't know its normal for this family to gain supernatural abilities. He's been trying to hide the fact that he has abilities so hard, that he doesn't see what's right in front of him."

"It's almost like how I missed the perfect person, she was in front of my eyes the whole time. She waited for me to see that I loved her as much as she loved me, and that we work good together." I replied, caressing her cheek.

I wanted to say something again, but she abruptly stopped me by pressing her soft lips to mine. I could smell the strawberry and rosemary shampoo on her hair, the soft whiffs of rose from her body wash. Her scent and presence dazed me, taking my mind for a spin around her. I couldn't think straight at all, but nothing to this comes close to the sensation of kissing her.

I could feel her soft hand on my chest, slowly moving down to my stomach. Suddenly, I am glad I decided to work out as much as I did. The chubby kid that I was wouldn't have been good enough for her, but now I think I am. I gasped when I felt her cool hands slip underneath my shirt and roaming across my skin, and then I felt a tug in my jeans. I knew why, I started to feel hot. I knew why my body reacted like that to her hands on my skin. She was gorgeous and any man who didn't think that was blind.

I let my arms lower until my hands reached her ass, cupping it, I pulled her in closer to me. She laughed and sent a small burst of magic that sent me to the couch with her on top of me. She sat on top of my groin and slowly grinded herself against me. I broke the kiss and laid kisses down her neck towards the skin that was exposed near her breasts. My mind registered the footsteps that came in the living room and the gasp, but I was too far gone to think straight.

"DASH! JAZZ! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" shouted Danny.

Jazz and I jumped from the coach, blushing furiously. We hadn't had time to tell Danny about the two of us, but from the look of utter betrayal and rage on his face, we knew why he was so livid.

"Danny… We wanted to tell you, you were just never home…"Jasmine told him.

Danny's eyes flashed green, and he ran up to his room. We sighed and sat down on the coach thinking about what we can do to make sure he doesn't do something stupid because of his anger. It was hard living with somebody who was so secretive, and being friends with such a person was even harder.

3 Days Later Danny POV

I knew I should have paid more attention to everything that happens around me, but I just couldn't. Why does live have to be so hard? Dash and Jazz were together, I always suspected there was something between the two of them, but to find the two dry humping in the living room with mom and dad in the next room, that was just seriously messed up.

I've started to see something odd thou, I might be imagining things, but sometimes I swear I see Dash's eyes flicker silver and Jazz using some telekinetic abilities. That's not even the strangest thing, Valarie has started to question me as Phantom, asking all kinds of questions. Kwan seemed to also have some new secret, he hand Dash always seem to hand out whispering about something when I walk by…

Then the new hunter appears, Helios like the Greek god of the sun. He wore white and gold ninja outfit, he was large and had these piercing aqua green eyes. He seemed to carry a small Japanese vase with him that enables him to capture spirits. I didn't know what was going on, and neither did Tucker. But I knew something was going to happen, and soon…

**Might be a bit rough, sorry about that.**


End file.
